Lakris
Lakris is a character in Love Nikki. He is an elf from Pigeon Forest who guarded the forest along with Chloris. Bio Personality Lakris is cheerful and romantic, and he loves to tell jokes and stories to the other elves. In this regard, he is the opposite of Chloris.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Unexpected Guest Like Chloris, though, he is also very brave, and is willing to sacrifice himself to protect the elves of the forest. History Lakris did not guard Pigeon Forest from the very beginning, like Chloris did. Lakris appeared under the Tree of Life after the Elf Queen went missing.Wake Up from Dream , the frontlet that Chloris and Lakris used to share their experiences with each other.]] Lakris and Chloris, the two princes of the forest elves, took turns protecting the Pigeon Forest. While Chloris would sleep for a hundred years, Lakris would guard the forest with the forest elf warriors. Lakris also set a seal outside the banyan forest, at the north bank of Lake Bovali near where Chloris slept, to prevent evil forces from entering the forest. Though Chloris and Lakris did not interact, due to one sleeping while the other was awake, they were able to sense everything the other experienced through the frontlets they wore,Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#The Prince of Tree Elves as well as through a fate mark.Crescent and Flowers Thousands of Years Ago The war between elves and kindred occurred during a period of time when Lakris was asleep. One of his deepest regrets was that he could not be there to fight by Chloris' side.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Lost Memory Year 60 During this year, Lakris was awake and Chloris was meant to be asleep. However, Chloris was awoken early by Babbi, and Lakris sensed this through the frontlet. It was then that he was able to meet Chloris and talk to him for the first time.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#The Only Love Lakris strengthened the seal to make sure Chloris wouldn't be awoken again. However, they learned then that Babbi, the dwarf that had woken Chloris up, had gone off to the forbidden Pamir Forest. Chloris insisted on going with Lakris to retrieve Babbi, and so they went together, though under the condition that Chloris stay close to Lakris the whole time.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Prince's Decision Together, the two elf princes located Babbi and reassured him before bringing him home. Both Lakris and Chloris stressed that the conflicts of the dwarves and elves were not Babbi's fault, and commended him for being a dwarf that saw past the boundaries between the two races.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Tears and Prejudice Before Chloris went back to sleep, he and Lakris expressed how happy they were to finally get to meet each other after thousands of years of shared experiences. Lakris especially wished that he could have been able to sing a psalm under the moonlight to Chloris, or to discuss their love of the Elf Epic. As they discussed how they could share their knowledge of the elves' history with the world, Lakris encouraged Chloris to lighten up and tell more jokes. Finally, Chloris smiled, just from the experience of talking with Lakris.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Inner Resonance Year 680 At the sensation of a dark power taking over Pigeon Forest, Lakris woke up early. Due to the timeline, it is most likely that Lakris had started sleeping less than a year before. Chloris felt the disturbance in his frontlet and went to the banyan tree near Lake Bovaly to discuss what had happened with Lakris. Lakris insisted that he couldn't sleep anymore, so the two elf princes decided to investigate together.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Dark Dream They headed into the Pamir Forest, where they felt the dark disturbance coming from, along with some elf warriors. However, a thick, dark mist surrounded them, and Lakris noticed that he couldn't sense the link between their frontlets. It was then that Lakris disappeared entirely in the mist. Despite Chloris and the other elves' best efforts, none of them could locate Lakris. Chloris entered the looming castle alone to look for him.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Death Patrol Once Chloris entered the castle, he met the Duke Cesare, who resembled Lakris closely but had pale white skin and pointed fangs. Lakris' body was also there, lying unconscious but still alive inside a coffin. Cesare told Chloris that Lakris refused to surrender to him even when all hope was lost, and that his current state of near-death was because Lakris put his own life on the line. Cesare drew a link between himself and Lakris, saying that Lakris was a part of him that had been taken away.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Twin Fates He told Chloris that Lakris never existed in the first place, and that from that point on Chloris would never be able to hear his voice or feel his emotions. Chloris, however, did not believe Cesare, insisting that Lakris has protected elves for thousands of years and given up everything for them.Dreamland - Chloris/Moon Night Poem#Pale Dawn Lakris' fate is unknown, as he was last seen unconscious and barely alive in the coffin. Relationships Chloris Though Lakris and Chloris could not interact with each other for thousands of years, they have a strong bond based on their shared experiences and desire to protect Pigeon Forest. Their first meeting was, despite the unusual circumstances, enjoyed by both of them. The laughter and tears shared by them are described as "a symphony in my blood" by Chloris.Century Symphony Quotes Story= * "The power of Pigeon Forest is fading while another dark power is slowly growing strong. I'm unsure of its nature and origin so I can't sleep anymore." — Lakris to Chloris in Dark Dream, Moon Night Poem Name by Server References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males ru:Лакрис Category:Love Nikki Characters